


Frelian Thanksgiving

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Holidays, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, three years after the war, and Ephraim, Tana, and L'Arachel are visiting Eirika and Innes at Castle Frelia for the holidays. Eirika's in a bit of a funk, but, luckily, it's the perfect occasion to blow off royal obligations and do some catching up with the gals.





	Frelian Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Written December 2018.
> 
> I've tagged this as complete and F/F as it works on its own as an Eirika/Tana/L'Arachel threesome story, but I originally had planned to write a second part with some thanksgiving day stuff and an Ephraim/Innes scene and I may at some point write it as a second chapter.

"It will likely snow tonight", Innes said, looking up at the darkening gray sky above them. Eirika pulled her cape closer around herself as a gust of wind blew through the castle courtyard. Her and Innes stood together on the steps of the inner keep as the guards stood at alert, waiting to draw open the castle gate. She shivered a little, sighing quietly.

"Something the matter?", Innes asked.

"...Oh, it is nothing you need concern yourself with. It is just... I always think about him this time of year". Innes nodded. "Mhmm."

Her, Ephraim, and Lyon had always gathered on that day, the day Magvel commemorated and gave thanks to the five heroes who had slain the Demon King Fomortiis more than eight hundred years ago. This year's holiday marked the third since the end of the war, and the third without Lyon as well. Every year the pain was a little easier to bear, but it was still hard not to think back to happier times...

"Eirika". Her husband's voice broke her out of her slight daze. She nodded. "I am quite all right, Innes. I know you worry for me, and I appreciate it, however I will be fine."

"I understand", he replied curtly. Eirika chuckled. "No one would mistake us for the most affectionate couple."

Innes cracked a small smile. "That does not concern me. Nor you, correct?". She laughed again. "No. However it would do you good to show more friendliness sometimes... Although I know full well only one man is worthy of your attentions. Perhaps it is not such a bad thing so few would dare approach you at court."

"I suppose it makes things less complicated, yes."

A horn sounded and the guards opened the gates, allowing the Renais procession, Ephraim and Tana at its head, to enter. The two of them dismounted at the foot of the steps, and Eirika and Innes walked to meet them as the guards lead their horses away to the stables. Eirika reached out and embraced Ephraim.

"It has been so long, brother. I barely have a chance to see you with how busy you are now... How is Renais?". Ephraim nodded. "I know, Eirika... Even now, so much has yet to be done to rebuild. Perhaps someday we'll be more able to spend time together, the four of us". She stepped away and wrapped her arms around Tana.

"...And you, Tana! It's wonderful to see you again as well!". She pulled away, clasping Tana's hands. "Yeah, Eirika! Ah, it's good to see Frelia again too, and--", she looked over at Innes, who waved. "Tana."

"--...Jeeze, you could act a little happier to see your little sister after all this time, Innes!". Innes brushed some hair out of his eyes, glowering back at her, and Eirika chuckled. "Oh my... Ah, wasn't L'Arachel supposed to join us?".

"You know her", Tana quipped, eliciting another laugh from Eirika. "Oh, yes, I suppose so". Just then, they heard trumpeting off in the distance. "...They must not have been far behind you, however", she added, smiling. It was not long at all before L'Arachel triumphantly galloped through the gates, Dozla and Rennac in tow on horses that looked as weary as they were. Or as Rennac was, Dozla being in as high spirits as L'Arachel as per usual.

With a flourish, she dismounted, motioning for her retinue to bring the horses to the stables and striding up to the four standing on the keep's front step. "At last, L'Arachel has arrived!", she proclaimed, throwing her arms around Eirika and Tana and squeezing them tightly, before letting go and giving a quick curtsy. "It is simply fabulous to see all of you again after so long! Ah, if only it were not such a distance from Rausten to Renais or Frelia then I would be over for tea as often as you would allow, my dear Eirika, Tana."

Eirika smiled. "Ah, that would be lovely... I'm glad to see you in such good spirits as always, L'Arachel... Now then, shall we sit down inside?". L'Arachel nodded. "Absoutely, if you will. I am simply famished from my journey; let us not waste another moment!". Eirika started back up the stairs, and the others followed her.

"Ephraim", Innes said over his shoulder before he turned to follow as well. "We'll leave for the hunt at the first light of dawn tomorrow. Same rules as always". Ephraim smirked. "I won't miss it."

The five of them continued to the hall and sat down around the long table, on which the maidservants had laid out a lunch spread with several platters of open-face sandwiches for them. "Ah, I do love these!", L'Arachel exclaimed as she sat down. "What a splendid choice for a leisurely lunch! Oh, my, I almost forgot--", she bolted out of her chair and cleared her throat, clasping her hands in prayer. "Ahem--". 

Ephraim, Innes, and Tana quickly put back the sandwiches they had already grabbed from one of the trays and clasped their hands as well, and Eirika stood, clasping her hands and closing her eyes. "--Thanks be to the Gods for this bounty, and may we long continue to enjoy such prosperity, in good health and good spirits, so it be!". 

"So it be", Eirika replied. With that her and Eirika sat down again, L'Arachel immediately grabbing several sandwiches to put onto to her plate. Their day-before-thanksgiving lunch passed, for the most part, much as it always did; Eirika and Ephraim making quiet conversation with eachother, Innes and Tana bickering, and L'Arachel entertaining them with only slightly embellished stories of her exploits. The always reserved Eirika, though, seemed more distant than ever, only nibbling at her food and speaking little to Tana or L'Arachel.

With the sandwiches finished off and the conversation petering out, Innes rose from his seat and cleared his throat. "It has been a pleasure to catch up. Now though I have some business I must attend to with Ephraim."

Ephraim smirked slightly, standing up. "Yes, I think it's time we got down to business."

"Ah, absolutely", Eirika said, nodding knowingly. "Then I shall retire to my chambers as well". She stood, giving her brother a hug and walking off, leaving L'Arachel and Tana alone in the dining hall.

"Say, Tana", L'Arachel said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Does not Eirika seem particularly distressed?".

Tana sighed. "I suppose so... It's just... My father's health is declining and it has weighed on her, along with everything else around this time of year. And especially since he's been so insistent about the need for her and Innes to produce an heir these days...". L'Arachel nodded along. "She always does seem so somber during thanksgiving, and alas there are so few times all three of us can convene... Why, we scarcely ever have the opportunity to make lo-- Ah, well, you know what I mean by...". She clasped her hands together again, looking mournfully up at the ceiling. "Oh, may the gods forgive the soul of this wayward priestess for these thoughts of lust within it...!".

Tana had to stop herself from giggling as L'Arachel looked over at her again, snapping her fingers. "Ha ha! That's it, of course! I have a cunning plan that is sure to have Eirika in much better spirits! Provided you are interested as well, Tana? Ah, one moment. You there!--", she accosted a maid who had entered to clear away the dishes from lunch. "Yes, would you be so kind as to bring out a bottle of wine, the finest you have of course, and three glasses? It would be so very much appreciated!".

The maid, caught off guard, nodded sheepishly and hurried off with the platter she was holding, returning with the requested bottle of champagne, snug in an ice-filled bucket, and three glasses on a tray. With Tana and the maid in tow, L'Arachel lead on, climbing the stairs to Eirika's chambers. She waved the guard away from the door and rapped on it. "Ah, Eirika! Would you mind if Tana and I joined you?".

L'Arachel took the bucket and tray of glasses from the maid, who bowed and took her leave as Eirika opened the door. She immediately pushed the tray into Tana's hands. "Oh, I suppose so, L'Arachel. Please, come in". Her and Tana strolled in, setting the wine and glasses down on the table. "I thought we could enjoy some wine, given lunch was severly lacking it, and perhaps catch up on some more _intimate_ conversations just between us ladies."

"Ah, I wouldn't mind some wine, thank you". Someone else knocked on the door, and Eirika opened it again to see the maid from earlier. "Ummm... I'm sorry, Lady L'Arachel forget this". She handed Eirika a corkscrew and gave a bow before hurrying off. She returned to the table, handing it to L'Arachel in turn. 

"Oho, serendipity indeed!", she said, taking the corkscrew from Eirika, opening the bottle and releasing a bit of foam before pouring three glasses and sitting down, reclining on a sofa and swishing the wine around in her glass. "Well, now that it's just the three of us--", she started, grinning after taking a sip of her drink. "--Let's get a bit spicier, shall we? How have _matters_ been for you Tana, Eirika?". She gave Tana, sitting at the table with Eirika, a wink.

Tana let out a sigh. "Ephraim still doesn't pay much attention to me, although... Well, I don't mind him at all--".

"He is quite a strapping man I must admit", L'Arachel interjected with a bit of a smirk on her face, swishing her drink around again and taking another sip. "--...I don't mind him at all", Tana continued. "But I do prefer women in that way I suppose. And he men for that matter."

"Mhm, mhm", L'Arachel said, nodding. She gave her glass of champagne one more swish and finished it off. "And how about you, Eirika? Any juicy goings on for you?". She stood up, pouring herself another glass of wine and topping off Tana's half-empty one, as well as, despite her gestures to stop, Eirika's from which she'd taken only a few sips.

"Oh my, I couldn't possibly...", she protested, a bit of a blush on her face. Tana leaned in and whispered in her ear. "She's really a priestess, right?".

"...Ah, it can be rather perplexing at times", Eirika whispered back. L'Arachel seemed not to notice. "Eirika, Eirika", she said, leaning into her face over the table and, slightly suggestively, tugging on her own dress around her bust. "It's thanksgiving... Or tomorrow is, rather; surely you can allow yourself a little fun on such a day, yes?".

"Oooh...", she said, blushing again as she seemed to come to a realization. She chuckled. "Are you getting at something, L'Arachel?".

"You could say so; I simply figured good wine and good, ahem, _company_ would be just the thing to alleviate some of that holiday stress, you know? Besides, a sin though it may be, I must confess to a bit of jealousy for you and Tana being able to see each other more frequently."

Tana giggled. "I'd certainly appreciate it being all the three of us more often. I bet you would too, right Eirika?".

"...I wouldn't mind it, that's for sure", she said, taking another sip of wine. "You're probably right, L'Arachel... And now that you've mentioned it... It has been quite some time, hasn't it?". She slipped off her boots, stood up, and walked over to the couch, sitting down and reclining, with a subtle come-hither smile on her face beckoning Tana and L'Arachel over.

Tana had one more mouthful of wine and set her glass down, unfastening her belt and loosening her red vest before slipping out of it and tossing it over her chair. L'Arachel slipped out of her dress and walked over to Eirika, feeling her shiver as she ran her hand down her body over her shirt. She leaned over the couch, slipping her hand under Eirika's skirt and panties and pulling them down as Eirika reached up and undid her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

She gently stroked one of L'Arachel's bare breasts, sighing as L'Arachel licked her middle and index fingers and ran them along the folds of Eirika's pussy. L'Arachel gently took Eirika's hand and pushed it away, leaning in closer and kissing her. She pulled away, standing up as Tana slipped out of her underwear and knelt on the couch herself, spreading Eirika's legs and straddling her. Eirika pulled her shirt over her head and laid it over the back of the couch next to her, watching L'Arachel slip off her panties as she undid her own bra, leaving all three of them in nothing but their stockings.

"I'm gonna start, okay?", Tana asked cheerfully as she ran her hands over Eirika's hips. She nodded, and Tana lifted one of her legs, intertwining her own with it to get a better position, and nudged forward to press herself into Eirika's lap. She started slowly moving her hips, rubbing her pussy against Eirika's.

Eirika let out another sigh as she felt Tana brushing against her. "Aaah... Oh, it really has been too long since we last... Haah...".

L'Arachel carefully lifted herself and straddled Eirika's chest, kneeling over her with her back to Tana. "If you would be so kind". L'Arachel's fingers spread her lips and Eirika chuckled softly. "Ah, it would be my pleasure". She grasped L'Arachel's hips and guided her to slowly lower her lap to her face. "Oh my, you're already a bit wet."

Hearing Eirika's comment, L'Arachel blushed. "Y-You don't need to say something unnecessary like that...! H-How lewd...".

Tana burst into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of L'Arachel's stammering interjection at the same time she was sitting on Eirika's face, and after letting it sink in Eirika started laughing too. "Jeeze, L'Arachel I... I think you're waaay past the point where you can be complaining about something being lewd."

"...What, why I simpl-- Hyaah...!". Her attempt at protest was interrupted by a gasp as Eirika pulled her hips closer to her face and started to lick her.

Tana threw her arms over L'Arachel's shoulders, smiling. "Me and Eirika will make you feel good too, don't worry about it, ok?". She went back to shaking her hips, humping Eirika's pussy, and then wrapped her arms around L'Arachel, cupping her breasts and squeezing on them, all while Eirika teased L'Arachel with her tongue.

"Well I... Oooh...! Suppose I can't... Mmmm... Complain about that!". She leaned back, craning her head around to give Tana a brief kiss before turning back, watching Eirika underneath her and Tana's hands fondling her breasts and brushing over her stiff nipples. "Oh, Eirika...!", she panted as she felt the tongue flitting against her clit, and then Eirika's lips around it, kissing it for a moment before breaking away and licking her up and down again, then another kiss on her clit, repeating on and on.

Eirika felt L'Arachel's hand brush through her hair as she ran tip of her tongue over her pussy, stopping briefly to kiss her clit again, a little longer this time. She could feel her breathing get heavier and hear her moaning as she licked and sucked her and Tana played with her breasts, and felt Tana grind her hips more vigorously. She started panting harder herself, though muffled against L'Arachel's lap, as Tana's wearing against hers brought her closer to her climax.

She looked up at L'Arachel, giggling to herself as she thought about how _scandalized_ L'Arachel would feel if she could see the pleasured face that her efforts had produced. Though, she admitted, if she could she herself right now she might well be similarly embarrassed.

"Eirika...! Eirika...!", L'Arachel moaned her name. "Oh, gods be...! Ooohhhahaha...!", she shouted, throwing her head back as Eirika's lips returned to her clit, gently sucking on it and putting her over the edge, her hips squeezing Eirika as she came. Eirika gasped for breath as L'Arachel released her, leaning against the back of the couch, still straddling her, and panting.

"Haaah... I'm going to soon as well, Tana...! Keep... Yes...!", Eirika panted, Tana's hips rocking against hers and kneading their pussies together. "...Okay, Eirika, let's... Aaah...! Do it together, alright...?!". Almost as soon as Tana spoke Eirika felt it start, letting out a long, satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes and arched her back, her hips buckling as her orgasm washed over her. Tana gasped, flopping down on the other side of the couch as she came as well. The three of them lay there as it subsided, catching their breath.

"My", L'Arachel said as she clambered over Eirika and stood up, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "That was quite refreshing."

Eirika nodded. "It was... I certainly feel better". She smiled, closing her eyes again. "I always feel like I can put my worries away when we are all together like this. Good wine and good company, like you said."

"One more thing", Tana said, crawling on top of her. She leaned in, her breasts pressing against Eirika's, and gave her a deep kiss. Eirika stuck out her tongue as Tana finally broke away, still touching hers with it for a split second longer as she sat up. Eirika moved her legs for Tana to sit and pushed herself up too, sitting against the side of the couch with her legs in Tana's lap.

L'Arachel grinned, twirling her hair. "Oho... I'm _always_ glad to have the chance to impart my wisdom upon you, Eirika, of course". The three of them laughed together.


End file.
